Drops of Jupiter
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: Even after everything that'd happened between us I still loved her. Odd wasn't it? The world was going to hell in an adorably ethnic woven hand basket and I found my mind wondering back to 'her' again. Silver Millennium. Yuri undertones.


**Drops of Jupiter**

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere__  
__With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__She acts like summer and walks like rain__  
__Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__Since the return from her stay on the moon__  
__She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__hey, hey, hey, hey_

You know in face of the events that took place around me, at that point in time you'd think I'd be a little more focused. Instead however I found my mind wondering back to 'her', where it always ended up. Even after everything that's happened between us I still loved her. Odd isn't it? Well, suppose you may not think so but that could be because you don't know the entire back story that comes with 'us'.

'Us' didn't come easily, we had to fight for it, 'I' had to fight for it. Unfortunately for her I'd walk through the fiery pits of hell just to see her smile. So it's not like she had much of a say in the matter. She did however try to fight it, and why not? 'We' were not supposed to be. So to make everyone happy she fought it.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun__  
__Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded__  
__And that heaven is overrated_

_**Flashback**_

"Please . . . don't go." Tears streak down my face as she turns her back on me.

"I just can't . . . I can't do this right now. I told you why I have to go." She slowly begins to walk away.

I fall down to my knees as I sob quietly, "But I love you." She hesitates at that and turns back to look at me. I can clearly see the tear stains on her beautiful alabaster face. A bruised hope bubbles just below the surface as I see her hesitate, the feeling however is crushed as she just turns and runs away, to the arms of another . . .

_**End**__**Flashback**_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star__  
__One without a permanent scar__  
__And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Jupiter. She ran straight to the arms of Jupiter.

Whenever I saw them together my heart shattered just a little bit more. The relationship didn't last long but by the end of those 3 months my heart lay scattered across the moon in billions of little pieces. It wasn't whole for a long time after either.

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation__  
__Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey__  
__mmmm.....__  
__She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo__  
__Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey, hey__  
__yea..._

She didn't come back. After Jupiter she didn't come back. The two of them didn't end on good terms so she ran. She went as far as she could go, further from me than I ever thought she'd be.

Uranus.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere__  
__I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane__  
__Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_**Flashback**_

"Where is she?" Jupiter's shocked expression was almost enough to make me laugh, unfortunately it also wanted to make me cry.

"I . . . I don't know, she just left." I can feel the tears starting to form as I fight desperately for control. I don't want her to see me like this. God want would they think . . . what would 'she' think.

I feel someone gently shake my shoulders, "Are you all right?" Her voice shows genuine concern even after being the victim of my anger.

Finally brought back to my senses, I just shake her off and slowly begin to walk away. A voice behind Jupiter stops me. "She's on Uranus."

I don't turn around, but I feel myself nodding in acknowledgment of the speaker. At this point in time I don't turn to see who it is, as I walk away, at this point I don't particularly care. I wouldn't be able to see who it was anyway, even if I wanted to, my vision was once again blurred by tears. More tears shed for 'her'.

_**End**__**Flashback**_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet __  
__Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day__  
__And head back to the milky way__  
_

So after Jupiter she ran to Uranus. I suppose it wasn't really all that surprising, I mean the two of them had always been close. It just . . . hurt to know that she didn't come back. Thanks to the distance between the Moon and Uranus I never was able to discern the characteristics of their 'relationship', but whatever it was it lasted a hell of a lost longer than the one with Jupiter.

A year later I found her back on the moon. However I'm quite sure that by now you have discerned that she didn't come back for me. No she came for Venus.

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind__  
__Was it everything you wanted to find__  
__And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_**Flashback**_

"I loved you . . . doesn't that mean anything." I finally confront her after a typical Moon Kingdom party. After hours of arguing back and forth we find ourselves in this current position. I stare at her back, from my position of the ground, waiting, imploring her for an answer.

"It did." At those words I feel my resolve break and I can feel my carefully constructed walls come crumbling down as she walks away. Always away, never towards me, always away.

She looks back at me, with a look that is quite suiting of an Ice Queen, and says, "I have Venus now." With that she walks out of my life, possibly for good.

_**End**__**Flashback**_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken__  
Y__our best friend always sticking up for you, _

_Even when I know you're wrong__  
__Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, _

_Five-hour phone conversation__  
__The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

That night the two of them left for Venus. It was another six months before I saw her again. I kept telling myself that if she ever came back it'd be too late, she'd have missed her chance. I told myself that I'd never let her back into my heart after all the irreparable damage that she'd done. There were two problems with that theory. I'd always been a bad liar and the truth was, she'd never really left my heart.

Six months later she did come back, alone.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet__  
__Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day__  
__And head back toward the milky way__  
_

_**Flashback**_

It's late, about midnight. One of the worst storms we've had in a while is battering the Moon. I hear a soft knock on my door. If I would've been asleep I would've missed, but I've never been able to sleep through storms. Somehow 'she' always knew that, she'd always find her way to my room, take me into her warm, protective arms and stay until the storm passed.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun__  
__Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded__  
__And that heaven is overrated_

In my heart I could feel myself praying it was 'her' as I head to the door, but my mind tells me there's no chance in hell. With all hope gone I open the door.

The person standing in front of me is drenched, obviously from the downpour, shivering and muddy with tear stains littering their face. I very quickly find myself throwing myself at 'her'.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star__  
__One without a permanent scar__  
__And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself_

As the tears poured down my cheeks I whisper in her ear, "I'm home."

She smiles as her arms tighten around me, holding me closer, "I missed you."

_**End**__**Flashback**_

_And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And did you fall for a shooting star__  
__Fall for a shooting star_

The world was going to hell in an adorably ethnic woven hand basket, as Beryl lined up for the final blow, I couldn't help but think that it was all ok. Even as everyone's blood littered the street, even as I looked as her beautiful, cold alabaster face, I couldn't help but think that after everything we'd been through that it would all just end here. No . . . tomorrow there would be a new day, a new beginning and a new happily ever after. You asked me how I new this? Because as Beryl took the liberty of ending my life, the first thing I saw in death was her. She smiled as she took me in her strong, warm, protective arms.

"I missed you."

_Are you lonely looking for yourself out there_

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon or Drops of Jupiter. They belong to their respective owners, which are not me.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
